Gone? Yes Forgotten? No
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Sequel to Married? Yes Happy? No. Merlin and Arthur are now married and are waiting for the arrival of their son. But someone from the past comes back.
1. Chapter One

**Gone? Yes Forgotten? No**

 **I am sorry for the delay but finally it's here: The sequel to Married? Yes Happy? No. Enjoy**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

With his mother holding his right arm, Morgana, Gwen and Freya behind him the guy of his dreams right in front of him and carrying a healthy kicking son, Merlin was on cloud nine.

 **(Author's Note: I know with a bride, your father walks you down the aisle, but Balinor walking down Merlin seems weird, so instead, Hunith walks him down while Balinor is in the front row with Gwaine (the best man) and Arthur (obviously the groom.) Anyway carry on.)**

By the time he was at the altar, he had tears in his eyes.

His mother kissed his cheek and whispered to Arthur to look after her son and grandson.

He whispered back 'I promise with my life.'

The vicar gave the speech, they exchanged vows and kissed, but it wasn't must a peck. Arthur ACTUALLY dipped him and kissed him full on the lips, tongues mingling.

* * *

The wedding was in a church, not a town hall. The reception was in a hotel. A very EXPENSIVE hotel. 'The best in Ireland.' Arthur said, not in pub hall.  
And instead off being ignored like Mordred did, Arthur kept asking his husband if he was alright, if he was comfortable. And even though Merlin said yes,  
Arthur ordered him the softest cushion.

The clinking of a glass was heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Arthur spoke loud and clear, standing up. "Now, if some you are like the best man here Gwaine who's had to much champagne and don't know where you are..."

"OI!" Gwaine interupted "I-I know eeeeeeexcatly where we are." he slurred, dragging out the 'e', ending with a hiccup.

The crowd laughed.

"...and don't know where you are, you are at the most happiest day of my life. This man right here." He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder which made the man blush as the attention was on him instead of the speaker "Is not only my husband, my friend nor my soul mate, but the father of my child, my son. Our son. Now, you very much know the pain and suffering my Merlin has been through. No one like him, whose kind, gentle, the most amazing person in the universe, should live like that. And we all know he can be clumsy and a bit of an idiot, but without all that-" He looked down at him with a smile "- he wouldn't be Merlin Emrys, now Merlin Pendragon. And now, I would like eveybody to raise their glasses, or in case Gwaine's case his bottle-"

"Haha, Princess Pendragon."

"- and toast to my husband Merlin and our baby son, Leo. Merlin and Leo."

The crowd repeated and cheered.

"And Arthur." Merlin spoke.

The crowd repeated as Arthur laughed and bent down to kiss his precious husband.

"Oh and Merlin?" Arthur cleared his throat "Is breá liom tú , Merlin Pendragon ."

Either he was very happy or the pregnancy hormones, but Merlin cried as Arthur kissed him again and hugged him.

* * *

More speeches were made by family members and friends. Tears were split (even Uther) and the happy couple had their first dance (Far Away by Nickleback)  
( **Author's Note: Keep a special look out for an upcoming story of mine called Far Away.)**

By near midnight, Merlin And Arthur were off on their honeymoon and it wasn't a tatty, run down apartment, but where Arthur said the day he and Merlin made love in the toilets on 'the day we never ever mention.' A posh hotel room on an island in Spain.

* * *

Upon entering, Merlin was taken back by the interior. Red walls with white boarder, a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, red fluffy carpet and bed was golden. But what took Melin by surprise was the view.

"Oh, Arthur!" he breathed as he walked closer to the glass.

Miles upon miles of blue clear sea.

In the glass reflection, Merlin saw Arthur come up behind him and wrapped his arms round his waist, resting his hands on the round baby bump.

"Lancelot managed to get us the best room here." he whispered, licking and kissed his husband's neck.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned.

Merlin turned round and kissed Arthur with so much passion.

Soon they were naked and making love.

* * *

Arthur laid panting like he just been jogging and felt the bed move as a gasping Merlin crawled up to him.

"Come here, baby." Arthur whispered.

Merlin laid on Arthur's chest as the blonde cuddled his pregnant husband.

"I love you." Merlin spoke softly.

Arthur kissed his head "I love you too." He moved his hand down and lovingly caressed Merlin round belly "And our son."

He watched with envy and anger. He witnessed everything.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it :) By the way 'Is breá liom tú , Merlin Pendragon .' means 'I love you, Merlin Pendragon.' in Irish.**  
 **Next chapter up soon and I will try to upload them sooner. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**  
 **Who watched and witnessed everything?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Gone? Yes Forgotten?** **No.**

 **I am so very sorry for not uploading this sooner. I have been working on future stories, but it's okay because here is chapter two. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Merlin woke when he felt a hand gently shake his shoulder and a soft voice talking to him "Sweetheart?"

He blinked his eyes open, looked up and smiled when he saw his husband standing there.

Arthur crouched down by the recliner where Merlin was relaxing in with an amused smile "You were smiling in your sleep."

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed "I was dreaming about the wedding and our honeymoon.

He opened them when he felt a hand on his deniem clad baby bump. He was wearing red t-shirt underneath a pair of blue deniem dungereers. Now he was seven months pregnant, his stomach was huge and he couldn't wear tight things around his waist, even his boxers were two sizes bigger so he found this garment more comfortable.

Arthur was looking at him with love admiration in his eyes "It was beautiful."

Merlin hummed then frowned "What is it?" the blonde asked.

"It...this is gonna sound crazy, but...after we made love in the hotel room, I felt..." he sighed again "...I felt like someone was watching us."

Now it was Arthur who was frowning "Watching us? By who, love? We're were on the ninth floor, unless someone had a trampoline with a giant spring."

Merlin chuckled, but it did calm him. Arthur always did.

"Remember what Gaius said at the antenatal classes, you will be sensitive, so maybe because when you looked out the window, at those people below, perhaps one or some of them saw you looking and that just stayed in you mind."

Merlin nodded "Yeah. That could be it."

Arthur smiled and stood up "I'm gonna take a shower, brush my teeth and get ready for bed."

Merlin nodded "Just come help me up after you've finished.

Arthur bent forward and gave his husband a loving kiss and whispered "Always, darling."

As the blonde walked away and towards the bathroom, he heard Merlin speak "You're got a wonderful father there, Leo. So loving and caring and that goes for being my husband as well."

Arthur looked round and the love for Merlin grew more when he saw his husband rubbing his round belly with both hands.

"You're so cute when you do that."

Looking up, Merlin smiled and Arthur winked flirty like, causing Merlin to blush.

* * *

When Arthur came back in, walked over to his pregnant love and held his hands out "Come on, babe. let's go to bed."

Merlin took hold and pulled himself up with a groan "Alright?"

He winced "Back ache."

Before Merlin could move, Arthur picked him bridal style "Arthur, put me down, I'm too fa-"

The kiss was so hard and passionate, Merlin didn't need to be told that that ment 'Shut up' in Arthur language.

As they walked away, well Arthur walked, Merlin spoke "Wait."

The blonde immediately did "What?"

The pregnant boy **(Author's Note: pregnant boy? pregnant man? I don't know but I prefer that)** looked behind at the curtain pulled window "Someone's watching." he whispered

Arthur sighed "Merlin, love, I've told you-"

"I know." he interupted, not taking his eyes of the window "But can you check for me?" Merlin gave him a pleading look that Arthur loved with his big blue innocent eyes "Please?"

The blonde smiled and gently placed Merlin back on his feet.

After kissing him sweetly, Arthur slowly walked over to the window. Gripping the curtain, he pulled it back in a swift move. Nothing there.

"No one's there, love."

"You sure?"

"Yes." he answered not looking away "Go to bed, I'll just lock up and check everything."

"I'll be waiting, sexy."

Merlin waddled into the bedroom, while Arthur stood looking out. He chuckled "Now I think we're being watched and I'm not even pregnant."

He pulled the curtain back, locked the front door, switched off the lights and checked everything, he walked into the bedroom and found Merlin in a very...  
good position "You ready, baby?"

"For you Arthur Pendragon, always."

The sound of moans, whimpering and kissing noises filled the house.

Unfortunately for them, they were both right as someone was watching them, well one of them.

Hidden in the shadows, a black hooded figure lingered there "You shall be mine again, pet." he snarled "And your lil' brat."

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter, but I will try to upload sooner.**  
 **The house is two levels, but theres a spare bedroom downstairs because Merlin is pregnant, he couldn't walk up and down them, but that isn't their permenant house, just a starter until the baby is born which will be maybe in the next chapter.**  
 **You will have to wait. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or any other mistakes.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**If I didn't type it in the prequel or the previous chapters, Arthur and Morgana are brother and sister, children of Uther and Igraine.**

 **Gone? Yes Forgotten? No**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Arthur growled for the seventh time during this phone call "Morgana for the hundredth time, I can't go out with you lot this evening. Merlin is due any day,  
any moment in fact and I don't wanna leave him."

Morgana sighed through the phone "Arthur. He isn't going to give birth in a second, labour takes hours. How is he?"

"He's asleep in our bedroom. He got a pain earlier and knowing Merlin he panicked and begged me to call the doctor, so I did and explained and he said that Merlin need to rest more. Do you want to know what he was doing that started the pain?"

She sighed again "I think I have an idea. Was he lifting the cot around, trying to find the right place to put it in the baby's room?"

Arthur frowned "That's...exactly what happened? Are you a seer?"

Morgana scoffed "I'm not THAT Morgana, brother. That's exactly what I did with Rupert. Remember what when I was in labour?"

Arthur chuckled at the memory "You were calm as anything and Leon was running like he was being timed. How is my nephew?"

"Such a little rascal. At the moment, father and son are bonding over Leon's model trains. God he is such a nerd."

"But you love him."

"I love them both."

Their coversation was interupted by a crying, panicked noise "Arthur?! Where are you?!"

"Shit! Morgana I need to go!"

"Call me, Arthur!" she yelled, but Arthur already ended the call.

The blonde threw his mobile on the phone before he ran up the stairs "Merlin?"

Upon entering, he was greeted by a sight that made him cry.

His beloved husband was lying in bed, covers pushed off and on the floor. He was clutching his stomach as he cried. When he heard Arthur, he held out a hand.

Arthur had no choice, but to run to him and grab. He winced when he felt Merlin squeeze it tight "Darling? Is it...?"

Merlin shook his head "I woke up and...and you weren't there. I was worried."

Arthur nearly yelled at him. That's it! Because he missed him. That was fucking all! He was so angry, he nearly stomped out, but when he saw how terrified and upset Merlin looked, all that anger faded and Arthur crouched by the bed, still clutching his hand.

"Merlin, love. I would never leave you. I love you, surely you know that?"

"Oh Arthur, of course I do. It's just being pregnant makes me all sensitive and hormonal and needy and horny and..."

The rest never came as Arthur replaced his words with his lips. The kiss was loving and gentle that always made Merlin's legs give way. If he wasn't on the bed, he would be on the floor.

Pulling away, Arthur spoke "Shut up, sweetheart."

* * *

It was seven in the evening, but it was midnight when it happened.

They were both asleep with Arthur spooning Merlin, when the blonde was woken by a cold wetness soaking through his pyjama bottoms and on to his skin.

"Oh no! Merlin? Merlin!" he shook Merlin to wake him, he woke himself with a scream of pain "Arthur?!"

"I'm here, love. You water's broke all over me."

Merlin screamed again, which made Arthur jumped out of bed and quickly change out of his soiled bottoms. He quickly put on a black t shirt and a pair of jeans. He picked up the discarded dungereers and a blue shirt.

He looked when he heard a moan and his eyes widen when he saw Merlin trying to heave himself up and out of bed.

"Merlin. No. Here let me help."

Arthur ran over to him, helped him dress, then carried him bridal style down the stairs. He placed him on his feet and told he was going back up to get the supplies.

Rushing around grabbing everything he needed, he ran back down and his heart clenched when he found Merlin with one hand on the wall steadying him and the other on his large round belly which looked heavy and low as he was breathing in and out. Somehow, he found his bunny slippers and put them on.

Snapping out his trance, he grabbed his phone of the sofa and phoned Gaius, who was not only Merlin's uncle but his doctor.

A sleepy Gaius answered "Who is this?" and little grumpy.

"Gaius! I'm sorry. I wouldn't call at this early hour, but given the current situation, I didn't have a choice."

Merlin's scream echoed through the house. Arthur winced when he heard it and hurried to him, when he saw him fall to his knees. He grabbed his hand as Gaius was talking "No need to explain, Arthur and no apolagies. I'll meet you at Camelot General. When you get there just say 'Gaius knows everything.' They will know what you're talking about."

"Whar you told all the doctors about this?"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO KNOWS, JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL, YOU CLOTPOLE!"

"You heard him, Arthur. Now go."

Clicking the phone off, he placed it in his pocket and with his bag on his shoulder and walked, well he walked, Merlin waddled to the car.

* * *

In and out of traffic, going through two red lights. Fuck the tickets. They made it to the hospital.

Helping Merlin out the car, they walked to the entrance and to the reception desk.

Arthur told the woman behind it what Gaius said and she pointed to the room they need to go to.

In no time, Merlin was dressed in light blue gown with his bare ass showing at the back, but no one saw it as he was laying on a bed. They strapped a heartbeat moniter round his stomach then did all the other hospital things **(Author's Note: Sorry. My first baby story and I don't what you do when someone's pregnant, by the way, the birth will be a C-section, but there's no graphic moments.)**

By the time they finished, Gaius arrived while Merlin was screaming.

"Can't you give him something to ease the pain?" Arthur asked anxiously as his hand was starting to go numb from all the squeezing.

"Nurse? Give him an epidural."

She nodded.

* * *

Five minutes later, Merlin was lying on his side, facing Arthur "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Arthur looked at him lovingly "It's not your fault, love. Just focus on the fact that in a few hours, we'll meet out little bundle."

"Don't you think he's a little early?"

"Only by a few weeks. Don't worry. He will come out heathly and well. And so will you."

They shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

In a few hours, Merlin and Arthur were entering c-section.

It was an agonising wait, but it was all worth while.

In no time at all, a screeching cry filled the room.

Everything went well.

Leo Emrys-Pendragon was born.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **Next chapter up soon :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Gone? Yes Forgotten? No.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **I am so sorry for uploading. You will have to get used to this as I have so many stories to type up and some I already have, but need sorting. But here is the next chapter.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Leo Emrys-Pendragon was born._

Born yes, but no cries were heard.

Merlin weakly lifted his head. "W-what's wrong with him?"

One of the midwives carried the too still baby over to a table, while the doctor sewed Merlin up, but the boy was too worried about his son.

"Arthur?" he said shakily with tears running down his cheeks.

The blonde who was gripping his husband's hand, kissed his forhead and whispered "He'll be okay. He'll be okay." over and over again not just to comfort Merlin but to comfort himself as well.

But after only a few minutes, they heard the most beauitful sound.

A loud cry.

Merin cried in relief as he layed his head back down.

Arthur sighed and released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

But Merlin panicked, when he saw the midwife carry their newborn out the room.

"Where is she taking him?!"

"To the Intensive Care Unit, Mr Emrys-Pendragon."

"Why? What's wrong? He cried. I heard him. What's the matter with him?"

"Merlin!" Arthur half yelled "If you would let the doctor speak, he will explain and you will understand."

Merlin sighed and nodded.

The doctor smiled gratefully at Arthur, but sympathetically at Merlin.

"Your son was born primature, but he is heathly and well, but he is very small meaning his organs are as well. He just need to adjust to it, that's why he didn't cry as first. They have taken him to Intensive Care where he will be placed in an incubator and monitored. But I promise you, your son will be okay,  
it's just a precaution.

The doctor politly left, to let the couple have a moment to themselves.

* * *

An hour later, Merlin and Arthur were both standing outside a door.

 **'Intensive Care Unit'** was written in big black bold letters above the door.

A nurse came out and said they could go in, but before they did, she squirted some clear liquid into their hands "For hygiene." she said.

Both nodding in understanding, they rubbed the soap into their hands, then walked in to see their son.

Merlin went first, followed by Arthur.

Still wearing his hospital gown, Merlin gripped Arthur's hand as they slowly walked towards to the crib.

Merlin sobbed when he saw their newborn son asleep with wires hooked up to him.

Even the strong blonde had a tear.

"He's so tiny, Arthur." Merlin whispered. He started to tremble "What have I done?"

The blonde spun his round and hugged him tight.

"You didn't do anything, love. Theses thing's happen.

The raven haired boy looked to the right "Can (gulp) can we hold him?"

She smiled a little "Of course. I'll leave you both alone."

"Thank you."

After she left, Merlin didn't waste any time, reaching his hand through one of the holes in the crib and gently grasped Leo's tiny fingers.

He knealed down and talked while he cried.

"Hey sweetheart. You're gonna be okay. Daddy and Papa are here."

Merlin reached his other hand up and grabbed Arthur's.

Getting the hint, he bent down and reached his free hand through the crib and stroked his son's right foot.

"Hey buddy. When you're better and stronger, we'll take you home and you'll get to see you're soon to be room. You'll have to stay in our room, but when you're older, your own room will be waiting for you."

Suddenly, Leo's eyes opened for the first time, showing his bright blue eyes, shining.

"Oh, Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed "He's so beautiful!"

Arthur looked at his husband. After everything he's been through, they're been through, he was amazed at his husband's strength. He couldn't help but place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, darling."

Realising he was being spoke to, he looked at Arthur "I love you too."

They kissed sweetly.

* * *

Meanwile at reception.

"I will make sure they get it."

"Thank you." He walked away and pulled his hood up.

But just after he left, someone grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him behind the building.

She pulled his hood down with force and he was met with green narrowed eyes of Morgana Pendragon, Arthur's sister.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she snarled.

"Don't know what you mean. Just giving the new parents a gift."

She scoffed "You were on their honeymoon, you were outside their house and now you're here. You are a sick perverted bastard."

He smiled "Thank you."

She stepped closer "I don't know how you was released, or who released you, but my husband is cop and he will send you right back to prison. So stay away from them, their baby and all of us."

As she walked away, she heard him speak "Bitch."

That made her act. She stopped, spun round to face him and did something that made her smile. Slipping off her heels, she threw them at his face, felling happy when he yelled out in pain.

"WANKER!"

* * *

Back inside, Morgana snatched the teddy of the desk and gave it to Gwen behind the desk "Incinerator?"

Morgana smiled "If you would be so kind, Gwen. Thank you."

Taking the toy, she spoke "What was he doing here? He scared me when he walked in."

Morgana crossed her arms "Someone paid his bail, I reckon."

Gwen frowned "But who would pay two hundred thousand pounds ?"

"Valiant. Mordred's brother. It seems like Mordred isn't the only stalker Merlin has."

Gwen gasped "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. At the moment." she winked.

She looked down the hall "May I?"

"They're with Leo. I think they would appreciate your company."

* * *

Standing out side the room, she smiled when she saw the little family.

"He will NEVER come anywhere near you. All of you. I promise."

* * *

 **Like I said at the beginning, the next chapters might be delayed, but they will be uploaded.**  
 **The next chapter will be just Merlin, Arthur and Leo.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Gone? Yes Forgotten? No**

 **As I said at the beginning of the last chapter, these stories will be delayed, but don't worry I will NEVER abandon them. Enjoy.**  
 **By the way this chapter time jumps, so where it's divided, it's some months or years into the future. I will write in them how old Leo is so you can catch up.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Night Cries**

* * *

A cry was heard through their bungalow.

Merlin woke, forced Arthur Arthur's arm away where it was hugging Merlin round his middle and jumped out of bed.

Ignoring his husband's call and with a thumping heart, he ran to their son's bedroom.

Opening the door, he went staight to his crib and picked him up.

"Leo? What's wrong, sweetheart?

At the sound of his daddy's voice, he stopped and looked up him with a lopsided grin.

Merlin couldn't help but smile back "Bad dream, sweetie?" he asked cradling him in his left arm as his left hand stroked his thin black strands, just starting to grow.

Just then, Arthur stumbled in, half asleep "What is it? He alright?"

Merlin looked up and smiled "Little one had a nightmare."

He looked back to Leo "Didn't you love?"

Arthur, still worried stroked his son's cheek "Poor thing. I wonder what about."

He stopped and looked at Merln when he heard him crying

"Love?"

"He's nine months old and he's still tiny, so fragile. I'm afraid of touching him or picking him up in case I heard him."

Arthur smilied a little and kissed his huband's cheek "Darling, you will never hurt him. You couldn't even hurt a fly. The doctors explained the day we brought him home, because he was born premature, he will be tiny. He needs time to grow into a healthy, strong boy."

Merlin sighed and sniffed "I just worry about him."

"I know, love." Arthur couldn't help but agree. Leo was very small, but he was determened he will grow.

Leo yawned as his eyes were sowly closing.

Merlin gently lowered him back in his crib and covered him with his blue blanket.

He softly kissed him on the forehead "Night sweetie." Whereas Arthur caressed his small hand "Night son."

Walking back to their bedroom, Merlin kept looking back.

"He's asleep, love. He's alright."

Merlin nodded and followed his husband into bed.

Under the covers, Arthur hugged him and kissed him.

He looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was '7:15am'

"Let's go asleep for an hour, sweetheart. Then when we wake up, we can play with Leo.

Merlin yawned and nodded "Okay."

* * *

 **Breakfast Hour.**

Merlin woke to the smell of bacon and eggs.

Opening his eyes, he saw the time to be '10:00am'

He stretched got out of bed.

Putting on a black pyjama top and some grey bottoms, he went to the bathroom.

After using the loo and brushing his teeth, he went to Leo's room.

Upon entering he found the bed empty.

He gasped and hurried downstairs

"Arthur! Leo's not..." He stopped when he saw Arthur sitting at the table with a laughing Leo on his knee.

Arthur looked up when he heard his husband and laughed a little when he saw him sigh

"He's alright, love. Your breakfast is in the oven. I've had mine, but our son wanted to have his with his daddy, didn't you big man?"

He bounced his on his knee, where he giggled "Daddy 'ave same as me?"

"No, son. You have boiled egg and soldiers, where daddy has a grown up breakfast.

Sitting at the table, Merin smiled at his family. Being with Mordred was like a war. You never knew when the next bomb would go off, but with Arthur it was peaceful and loving, just what he needed.

"Daddy?"

Snapping out his thoughts, he looked at his son "Yes, sweetie?"

"Is Auntie 'Gana coming tomorrow night?"

"Yes, love. Me and Papa are going out on our own so you'll stay with Morgana."

Merlin and Arthur thought he would be happy with that, but it seemed he got the wrong end of the stick as he strated to cry.

"Why, don't you love me anymore?"

Arthur was in shock as Merlin cried.

He got out his seat and took Leo in his arms "Of course we love you, darling. It's just..."

Merlin looked at Arthur for help.

Arthur stood and rubbed Leo's back, soothing him.

"When two grown ups marry and have a child or more than one, they like to have time for them selves. Alone and do things they can't do in front of children. It doesn't mean we don't love you, son. It's just space Some people need that in their lives or they go round the bend."

"I don't want you to go wound the bend." Even though he didn't know what that ment, he didn't want his parents to go there.

"There you go then. That's why we need space."

Leo accepted that and with a sniff, he asked to be let down.

As he sat down, Merlin went to his bedroom

"Finish your breakfast, son. Got to ring Morgana to explain the arrangements."

Leo nodded at the lie as he dipped a rectangle piece of toast in his egg.

Arthur entered his room and his heart broke when he saw Merin sitting on the bed, crying.

"Sweetheart."

He sat down beside him and embraced him.

"He's so young, Arthur." Merlin whispered into his shoudler so Leo wouldn't hear, but Arthur could. "So innocent and naive. We should of left it till he is a little older."

"He has to learn, love."

"Yes, but at that age." Merlin replied, pulling away to look at Arthur "He's only two, Arty. Too young."

Arthur sighed "I know, Merlin, but he will."

* * *

 **Taken.**  
 **The next night**

"Now you be a good little boy for your Auntie, won't you sweetie?"

"Yes daddy. I pwomise."

Merlin smiled at the fact Leo was still tring to pronounce his 'R's'

"Googbye, love."

He hugged him, before talking to his sister-in-law, letting Arthur say goodbye to him.

"You have me and Arthur's mobile number don't you, Morgana?"

"Yes, Merlin."

"And the emergency number in case."

She rolled her eyes "Yes, Merlin. Dont worry, he will be great with me."

Merlin sighed and hugged her "We'll be back at midnight. Thank you for having him."

"Alright. Go. Have fun." she laughed.

Athur hovered by the door as Merlin told Leo that when the two hands on the clock point to twelve, his parents will be home.

One final hug and kiss and they left.

"So, Leo what do you want do?"

"Can we watch Frozen, please?"

Morgana's eyes widened in false surprise "You have it?"

He nodded excitedly "Papa and Daddy asked Santa if I could have it for Christmas and I got it."

"Well then go and get it and I'll get the popcorn."

His little eyes sparkled "You have popcorn?"

She winked "Shall I let you into a little secret?"

Leo nodded and lent closer "Auntie 'Gana always has popcorn." she whispered.

The little boy gasped then quickly went to get the dvd.

Morgana smiled as she went to the kitchen. Merlin and Artur were right. Leo is innocent and naive.

Halfway through, Leo started to close his eyes.

Noticing this, Morgana spoke "You tired, little one?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." Leo nodded.

Stopping the film, Morgana scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom.

She tucked him in (Merlin dressed him in his pyjamas a hour before Morgana arrived.) and kissed his forehead "Night, Leo."

"Night Auntie 'Gana. Love you."

Morgana felt tears build up in her eyes which she quickly blinked away.

"Love you too, sweetie."

After that she left and sat ont sofa.

She found a film she loved, turned the volume down and watched it whiled she finished off the popcorn.

After film ended, she decided to go to bed.

Looking at the clock, she found it was two hours till the couple came back.

She placed the empty poppcorn bowl on the counter in the kitchen and came back to the living room.

She was about to switch the tv off, when the lights went out.

Odd. Powercut? Good job Leo is asleep. He hates the dark and without his night light on he wouldn't go back to sleep.

Morgana opened the front door and poked her head ouside.

Strange.

The streetlights were on and she could see other people's houses had lights.

She was about to walk out, when a hand was suddenly placed over her mouth and arm wrapped it self round her waist "Where do you think you're going, bitch?!" he growled in her ear.

He dragged her back inside and slammed the door.

Five mintes past twelve a car pulled in the drive.

Arthur got out and quickly ran to the other side to open Melrin's.

Getting out, Arthur bowed "Home, my sweet." he said kissing his husband's hand.

Merlin scoffed, but didn't pull his hand away "You old charmer."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders "I try. Come on, let's get inside. I want to see your handsome body ride me."

"Oh that's romantic." he replied in deadpanned voice.

"Why you..." Arthur picked a laughing Merlin up and carried him to the front door.

"Put me down you prat so I can open it."

Arthur sighed and did as he was told.

On his feet, Merlin held his hand "Key?"

"Can't." Arthur stepped forward and grabbed his husband's arse wth both hands "My hands are full."

Merlin rolled his eyes and reached round to his back pocket, while Arthur felt both their erections press together through their jeans.

"Oh! That's nice."

"Wait till you get on the bed." Merlin promised.

Arthur pinned him to door and snogged him as Merlin tried to get the key in the lock.

With a click, it opened and they fell through the door and onto the carpet with Arthur on top of Merlin.

"Mmmmmm. That's even better."

Sex went out their minds, when they heard a painful moan. Looking up, while Merlin looked upside down, they gasped when they found a tied up Morgana on the floor with a gag in her mouth, just coming round by the look of it.

Arthur got off Merlin and they both crawled over to her.

"Morgana?"

Arthur spoke, gently slapping her cheek, while Merlin removed the gag.

"Merlin. Arthur." she rasped. "Mordred."

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"Mordred was here?" Merlin whimpered.

Morgana nodded "Went to Leo's room."

They looked at each other "Go check, love."

Merlin hurried to their son's room as Arthur untied his sister.

"What happened, Morgs?" he asked as he helped her up.

She was about to explain, when they both heard a loud cry.

"MERLIN!"

Running to Leo's room, they found a sobbing Merlin on the floor clutching Leo's white dragon and a crumpled note.

Without saying a word, as he knew words wouldn't come out, he passed it to Arthur.

Morgana comforted Merlin by hugging him as the blonde read it.

By the end, he was crying angry and sad tears "FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Arthur?"

He looked at his sister "He took him. Mordred kidnapped Leo."

* * *

 **Whoa. Too much typing, but liked how it came out.**  
 **Anyway Leo is kidnapped.**  
 **Find out what happens next in the next chapter.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. I did check, so sorry if I missed any mistakes.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Gone? Yes Forgotten? No**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Sorry it took a while to write and upload this. I didn't know how to start it, but don't worry, here it is. Enjoy.**  
 **By the way this chapter has swearing and a little emotionally upset.**

* * *

Merlin sat hugging a cushion to his chest with Leo's dragon squashed inbetween as Arthur was standing next to him, rubbing his back, trying to give him as much comfort as he could.

They're eyes were glued on Leon as he was pacing back and forth in their bungalow with a phone to his ear.

Straight after they discovered Leo was kidnapped, Morgana called her husband, Leon who was a police officer and he came straight round, forgetting it was gone midnight when he heard his nephew was taken by that bastard.

Leon clicked his phone off and called Arthur over.

The blonde kissed Merlin on the forehead before going over to him.

"I was talking to Eylan, you know Gwen's brother, he works in the crisis department. Now I'm not saying it is, but as your despearate to get him back, it's their department. He's gonna send a partol and some squad cars out to search the neighbourhood, talk with the neighbours, check if they've heard or seen anything unusual. Then they're going to come here and give the news."

Arthur nodded, processing all this information, then a thought came to him "What if they have no news?"

"Then we continue the search when it gets lighter. I'm sorry Arthur that's all we can do."

Suddenly there was a cry. All they're heads snapped up at the words "Daddy?! Papa?!"

Merlin immediately ran to Leo's room, followed by Arthur, Leon and Morgana.

* * *

Upon entering, Merlin looked round, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Daddy? Papa? Where are you? I'm scared."

Merlin started to cry as he searched his son's room, then he found his toy box.

He lifted the lid and dropped to his knees when he pulled out a walkie talkie with a flashing light on it.

Arthur kneeled beside him and gripped his hand.

Merlin looked at his husband with a sad look, but Arthur just smiled at him, nudging him to push the button.

Pressing it down, he spoke "Leo, sweetie? You there?"

There was a mix of static, followed by some rustling, then a yell "GIVE THAT HERE, YOU BRAT!"

There was a sound of hand hitting skin, followed by a yell of pain and some crying.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Merlin screeched.

A voice came through the talkie "Hello, my pet. I've missed you."

"Mordred!" he growled "Where is my son?!"

"I think you mean 'our' son."

"Yes? Mine and Arthur's. Where is he?"

"He's safe, for now."

Anger filled Melrin "If you've hurt him or made him cry, I will..."

"You'll what?" Mordred interupted "Kill me? You wouldn't do that, pet. You're too soft."

"You don't know what I'll do to rescue my son." Merlin gave Arthur apolegetic look for keep saying 'my' when he's 'ours'. But Arthur knew if he said 'our' then Mordred will mistake Leo for being his and Merlin's when he's not.

Merlin could hear the smile in his voice "Now we're talking. Come to the old abandoned warehouse two miles from where you live. Alone."

Arthur didn't like where this was going. Alone? He would NEVER leave Merlin alone with that creep, but he knew Merlin wouldn't say no when it came down to saving him or Leo. That's why he sighed and shook his head when he saw Merlin nod.

"Alright, Mordred. But no funny business."

Merlin clicked the talkie off and started to cry.

Arthur wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.

Unknown to them, Leon had on him a tracer that could trace any signal.

He brought his phone out, walked out the room and dialled Elyan

"Elyan. Call off the search and send them to Valley park. We've found him."

"Leon?"

He looked behind and found Arthur and Merlin standing there looking at him with hope in their eyes.

Leon gulped "I have a tracer. The signal of the other talkie comes from Valley park. I bet a a million bucks Leo is being held there."

"But what about the abandoned warehouse?" Merlin asked.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" Arthur said "He's luring you, love. To get you back."

Merlin gasped and sobbed "I nearly fell for it."

Arthur hugged him "You weren't to know. Good job Leon had that on him."

Leon winced "I should of told you I always have one on me."

Arthur smirked "Yeah. Maybe you should have.

Leon told them that he sent Eylan and a team to the warehouse, whereas he, Morgana, Merlin, Arthur and another team were en route to the park.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were sitting in the back on the police car hands tightly entwined.

Merlin was still holding on to the plushie. He looked down at it and smiled at the memory.

"Do you remember when Leon saw this in Mothercare?" he asked Arthur.

He looked at his husband and gasped when instead of Arthur, he saw Mordred "He was very excited."

He tried to pull his hand free, but Mordred's grasp tighted "You belong with me, my pet. Forever."

Merlin looked at the driver and sobbed when he found it to be Valiant, Mordred's brother.

"ARTHUR!"

He screamed himself awake.

"Merlin! You okay?"

He looked to his right and found Arthur not Mordred looking at him in concern.

Merlin breathed in and out and swallowed "Yeah. Bad dream." He didn't even remember falling asleep.

He must of said that out loud, cos Arthur answered "About five minutes after we set off. We nearly there, love. Leo will soon be home."

Merlin have him a small smile and leaned on his shoulder.

His smiled faded "I hope."

* * *

 **I know short chapter, but I planned this to be a four chapater, so the rescue will be in the next.**  
 **And I know you expected more, but you'll have to wait.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **Read the rescue in the next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Author's Note

The Golden Emrys Note

Hey everybody. Now everybody who is ready this story will I'm afraid have to wait a little longer for the next chapter.  
The next chapter had somehow been deleted so I have to write it out again aswell. I'm sorry for the delay, but I wil post it as soon as I have written it again. I had more stories written, but somehow they too have been deleted. Sorry for the delay,  
but they will be posted soon. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Gone? Yes Forgotten? No**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **I made a mistake in the last chapter saying this was goig to be a four chapter story, when in fact this is the last chapter, so it's a seven chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mordred was clicking through his camera, smiling at the pictures. In secret he had been taking snaps of Merlin when he was alone.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, making him switch the camera off and answer it

"Yeah?"

He began to frown "WHAT?! That bastard! How did he figure how out it was trap?"

Urgent voices replied on the other line.

"Ok. ok! So they're on their way here? Not a problem, not a problem. I think it's time for father and son to be reunited. Tell the guards not to stop them. I'll be waiting."

He clicked his phone and turned around. He began walking towards a tree where an exhausted and tied up Leo was stting. He was gagged, but awake, staring at the walking man.

Mordred stopped and crouched in front of him.

"Just got a phone call from one of my friends. Apparently, your daddies did not fall for my trap and are coming to get you."

Leo smiled a little despite the the cloth wrapped round his mouth.

"Too bad you won't be going home with them."

Leo whimpered and flinched when Mordred reached out a hand to stroke his cheek "You look so like Merlin with yor black hair, but your eyes are that bastard's!"

Leo shivered in fear when he yelled "Fafa's na a fafatd." he spoke with tears.

"Oh, he is, you brat. He stole your daddy from me and now he's gonna pay!"

"NO!"

"But first-" He brought out a switchblade from his coat pocket. Leo eyed it with fright as he tried to free himself from the bonds, but the ropes were too tight.

"Let's see if they can recognise their son covered in his blood."

Just as he brought the blade to the child's cheek, there was a yell.

"MORDRED! LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

Mordred smiled before standing up and turning round to the speaker.

"Hello, pet. Long time no see."

Merlin shivered a little at the nickname "Let my son go."

"Your son? Oh, little Merl. I think you mean 'our' son? He's mine and yours."

"He will NEVER BE YOURS, NOR SHALL I! Mordred, don't you think it's time to give up. you lost years ago. Please. I'm happy now. I have a lovng husband, a beautiful son. can't you just let me live with that."

Tears sprung in Mordred's eyes, shocking Merlin as he knows he never cries "You might be able to live with that, but how can I? Knowing that everyday your with that bastard!"

"Mordred, give me the blade."

His hand twitched as he held the weapon.

Merlin held out a hand "Come here, Mord. Give it to me." He put on a sweet voice, which made him feel sick.

The other hesitantly moved forward a step.

Merlin had to focus on Mordred as Arthur behind the man to reach Leo.

Once he was near and got his son's attention, he untied the gag and quickly placed a hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling as Leon untied the rope.

They plan was working, but Mordred suddnely stopped and rolled his eyes "Oh, pet. oh my sweet love. Do you think I'm that fucking stupid. I can smell a Pendragon a mile."

What happened next, no one saw coming, but to cut the long story short, somehow Merlin ended up on the floor with a cut forehead and lip, Arthur was a few feet away, clutching his right knee, Mordred was shot down by Leon with two bullets embedded in the chest and Leo was pinned to the tree by the blade pierced through his shoulder into the bark.

"LEO!" Arthur cried as he stood and limped to his son.

Merlin sat crying in shock at what happened.

He didn't noticed Morgana by his side, helping him stand and until he was on his feet, that was when he ran to Arthur and Leo.

When he got there, Arthur had pulled the blade out and was now hugging a crying Leo.

"Someone call an ambulance!" The blonde cried.

Merlin was crying hard as he pressed down on the wound with both hands, but the blood was coming fast "Hold on, sweetheart. Daddy and Papa and here now. Hold on, Leo."

"Dad? Pa?" Leo spoke in a hushed voice.

"We're here, son." Arthur whispered, stroking his son's cheek.

"Hurts."

"We know. The ambulance is coming. Some nice people with take you to the hospital where you were born and take the pain away."

By the time the ambulance arrive, Merlin's hands were drenched in his son's blood, Arthur was shaking so hard as Leon was comforting a a crying Morgana.

Eylan had phoned the police who had arrived with the ambulance.

As Arthur explained to them what happened, Mordred was pronounced dead and placed in a body bag, Leon was talking to the cheif who congratulated Leon on his quick reflexes at shooting earning a kiss and hug from his wife, while Merlin was keeping a tight grip on his son's hand as they placed him on a gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance.

Leon, Morgana and Elyan drove behind the ambulance which had Merlin, Arthur and Leo to the hospital.

* * *

After two and a half hours of waiting, Leo was out of surgery but was in coma from too much blood loss. The doctor explained that the blade had cut too close the heart and had split a vital vein, producing the blood. It was a miracle he survived, but there was no telling when he would wake.

It was going to be a long night.

Merlin and Arthur were sat by his bed each holding a hand, Arthur on the left, Merlin on the right.

"We're both here, Leo. Me and your Dad." Arthur spoke. "We love you son, so very much. Open your eyes, champ. That man isn't here anymore, so no one can hurt you. Well, only me if your dad leaves me in charge of dinner and give you a stomach ache."

They both smiled. "That was once and I learned my lesson." Merlin replied.

The froze when they both felt a sudden squeeze on their hands "Leo?"

The boy's eyes fluttered, but stayed closed.

Arthur sighed "I'm gonna get a coffee, want one Merls?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off his precious son.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Arthur came back as he got stuck talking to his sister and Leon on the way.

He stopped by the door and nearly dropped the coffee when he found Merlin sitting on the bed with a crying Leo in his arms. "Shh, love. I'm here, Papa is here too." Merlin said softly, while stroking his son's hair.

Once Merlin saw Arthur, he spoke again "Look, Leo, there's papa."

Lifting his head from Merlin chest, Leo whimpered and reached an arm out.

Arthur quickly placed the cups down and sat by his son, hugging him tightly.

"I dozed off. He woke me up. Mumbling our names, before screaming himself awake. I don't like to think what he would of done if I wasn't there."

After the doctors checked him, they were satisfied that he could go home.

* * *

A month later, they were back to normal.

Well as normal as they come. Merlin started having nightmares about Mordred a few days after Leo came home. Terrible nightmares, where Arthur was killed and Mordred took Merlin and Leo away, another where Mordred was sorcerer and had the ability to change into Arthur so he could be close to Merlin. Enough was enough so Merlin decided to have therapy.

One night in bed, Arthur was comforting Merlin who had just screamed himself awake after another nightmare. Leo came in holding his little dragon, rubbing his eyes "Daddy? You okay?"

Arthur smiled "Come here, son."

Leo climbed the bed and squashed himself inbetween his daddies.

Merlin hugged him tight "Leo, my precous Leo."

"Daddy?"

Arthur kissed his son's head "Daddy had a nightmare, bud. It just scared him."

Leo placed a hand on his dad's cheek, making Merlin look at him "I'm here, daddy. Me and Papa make you safe."

Merlin laughed a little "Thank you, sweetheart."

Leo smiled "I think that I should sleep with you and father. Just in case."

Arthur laughed as Merlin smiled an cried a little. For someone so young, Leo knows his dads.

"If you say so, son."

All three laid down, with Leo in the middle.

Merlin stayed awake as the other two closed their eyes.

'Mordred is dead. Gone.' he thought to himself.

'You have Arthur and Leo. You're safe. They're safe. Morgana and Leon are just down the road if anything happened. The doors were locked so were the windows. Safe.

This is one of the therapies ideas. After he had a nightmare, he would say a mantra. Repeatedly saying the things that's right. So he reassures himself.

Because Mordred was gone? Yes. Forgotten? no.

* * *

 **The End**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **My next story won't be uploaded for a while, but I will keep them coming.**


End file.
